Nintendo's War of The Worlds/Trailer transcripts
'Trailer 1' ???: Today we are saving these worlds for helpful... (The Eve of The War...) ???: As you wish... (The War Begins...) ???: Of those tripods... (The Final Against...) ???: More than us... (The new that we meet...) (The music stop like a record scratched) (Mario?) (Cut to Mario to be revealed) Mario: If you like to agree save the world! (Cut to Ray Ferrier and Mario) Ray Ferrier: ...I would agree. Captain Falcon: Let's go to be best heroes! (Mario Bros - Remix Chill Trap Music Plays) (Nintendo Pictures logo appears) (Spin-Off Studios logo appears) Mario: Let's a go! SSBU Heroes: YEAH!!! (This War) Bowser: Fired to into earth for... DEATH TO AMERICAN!!! (Is a Most Hilarious Battle) (Cut to space as they launched Cylinders) (Cut to Cylinders landed into Inkopolis Horsell Common at Night with a music stop) (And Not So Based onna-Mia of H.G. Wells with a music plays) (Cut to Ray Ferrier, Mario and Inklings standing sight of the Cylinder in Inkopolis Road) (So Get Ready) (Cut to Cylinder opens, the lid fells and flops on ground) (Cut to Ray Ferrier, Mario and inklings look up and out peeking from a nearby Cylinder they see Megaleg but the music stops) Mario: That is so nice! (Cut to Megaleg's Eyes revealed to be glowing and then Inklings gasped) (Cut to Ray and Mario) Mario, Ray: Uh-Oh. Inkling #25: RUN!!!! (Ray Ferrier and Mario suddenly runs away) (Cut to Mario, Ray Ferrier and Inklings were chasing by Megaleg with a Heat Ray as such killing two of Inklings with Music plays) Megaleg: OOOOOOLLLLAAAAAA Mario: MAMMA-MIA!! (On The Universe of Crossover) (Cut to Alph ran after towards motorcycle) Alph: This is official business! (Cut to Alph drives motorcycle but suddenly out of control such spinning around then Alph released motorcycle with a music stops) (Cut to motorcycle trips into ferry boat and explodes) Alph: Oops. Sorry guys. (Next War) (Cut to Palutena fell in love sight of Luigi) Palutena: You look so cute. Luigi: For? Palutena: I really love you... Luigi: But i don't! Please? Palutena: But i want you to married me... Luigi: *Gasps*, MARRIED?! (Cut to Luigi burst out of wall and runs away) Luigi: AHHH, I DON'T WANT TO MARRIED YOU!!!!! (The music plays) (For The Craziest In War of The Worlds) (Cut to Pikmins and Toads bringing Tripod's head) Toad #35: Is this supposed to be like this? Purple Pikmin #42: *Confused noise* Link, Captain Charlie, Ray Ferrier: *Facepalm* Captain Olimar: *Sighs* (The Most Epicest Ever) Squidwin Inkling: Look i do not look like this a Megalegs. After we go to war. (Cut to Megalegs flops and trips to Horsell Common and gets up) Pen Inkling: (Nervous) We're doomed.. (The Not So Eve of The War) (Cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong standing sight of the bananas on Megaleg) Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong: BANANAS!!!!! *Jumps on bananas on Megaleg* Lucina: Wait! (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong accidently slips on Megaleg's Head) (And Not Many Martians) Bowser: Get ready to fire! Koopa (Both): Aye-aye! (And It's Just a Koopa Army) (Cut to Megalegs attacking Inklings with Heat Rays) Megaleg #1: OOOOOOLLLLAAAAAA (Cut to Inkling #42 burning in fire with Palutena and Ray) Inkling #42: I'M ON FIRE!!!!! *Ran after jump in the water* (Then as a Cutiest) Rachel Ferrier: So.. Are you know you think would to be like this? (Cut to Kirby, Pikachu, Pikmins and Jigglypuff) Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Mario: Hmm... Looks like Mario has a new job! (Nintendo's War of The Worlds logo appears) (Cut to Megaleg walk towards the forest and slipping on amount bananas and falls into Ferry Dock) Yoshi: *Throws egg at Megaleg*, Yoshi! (The Nintendo of The War Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts